A story in two
by Justme210
Summary: It's a kind of Ichihime fanfiction. Orihime lived all her life in the Karakura city, but in one day Ichigo had appeared and took her to Soul Society. There she understood that all her live was a lie and she will must to train herself to obtain her powers. Will she with Ichigo by her side to defeat the King ?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. The truth is told**

It was a sunny day. Orihime was walking to her house with shopping bags in her hands. She has just descover a new Ramen recipe and she wanted to try it. When she had just reached on her street a strange boy appeared. He was wearing a black kimono, his hair was orange and he had brown eyes. He was taller than she. When he was at some steps im front of her he had stopped. He raised his sword in her face, but the girl didn't seem to be scary of it. He was trying to say something when she allmost had walked in his zampakuto. He moved it. He didn't understand what happened till he looked in his back. He saw a small dog. The girl smiled at the little creature and the puppy run in her arms. She was happy. Now, the man understood that she didn't see him. He put two of his fingers on her forehead and the puppy began to bark. Orihime was looking at her new little friend and she touched him on his head, but the little one was still scared.

\- Don't be afraid, Mr. Dog. You don't have nothing to be afraid of.

\- But you do. (The man said)

Orihime turned her gaze in the speaker direction. Her eyes grow bigger when she saw the big blade in his arms. She tried to increase the distance between them, but the look in his eyes told her that it will not help her.

\- What do you want from me ?

\- I want you to come with me in Soul Society. Queen Zasahi is waiting for you.

\- I don't understand. It must be a mistake.

\- I can asure you that no mistake was made, Inoue Orihime.

\- Wh...

\- I have no time for explanations. I hope that I don't need to force you.

\- But... But...

\- Shit. You're not going to do things easy for me. Don't you ? I can tell you that you don't have the reason to worry, princess. You will soon understand all of this. (Orihime was shocked when he called her like that.) Tsh... We will have to rush. You better chase me rather than to take you up.

Orihime blushed and she followed the man. It was a little hard to believe but in a way or another she trusted him. The orange haired man opened the Senkaimon. After that he turned at her and gave her a reassuring look. After he saw that she wasn't so scared he just entered in the portal and Inoue did the same. She shouted a little when she realize that she wasn't in her world. She was now in a black passage and under her shoes it was a white road what seemes to come from the man. He sensed her spiritual energy tense and he tried to make a small conversation with her.

\- We're on the way to Soul Society. Don't be afraid the road won't crush. It's made by my spiritual energy. In fact all this place is made by spiritual energy.

\- What's the spiritual energy ?

\- It's a little hard to explain. I'm not good at those things but I will try. The spiritual energy is a sort of power. With it you can activate your zampakuto or to use it in a battle. Everyone has a different one. And you can sense your friends and enemies using it.

\- I understand. But why did you took me here ?

\- Because the queen wanted to see you. She isn't in a good shape, actualy. She wanted for you to leave you rest of your life in tour world, but the things aren't actually good.

\- What are you saying ?

\- I cannot explain you more. She will do that for you. And you're not going to wait longer. We arrived.

A huge quantity of energy cut her gaze. Fortunately the stranger already had throught about that and he caught her before she coul fall. When she opened again her eyes she saw a beautiful building, like a castle in the front of her. Beautiful gardens everywhere you can see. A blue sky with white clouds. The people were wearing black kimonos like her escort. In that moment she was wondering where are he. But soon she realized that she wasn't walking she was carrying on his back. She moved chaotic.

\- Are you wake up ?

\- I felt asleep ?

\- Yes, you were. But it's just normal. You aren't familiar with this place. I will let you down, but be carefull. First steps are the most painfull.

\- I will.

The man released her and when her legs touched the ground she sensed a great pain. But she still was trying to mentain herself on her legs. The two were walking next to eachother and the little creature between them. Soon a red haired man appeared in ther face.

\- Oh... Ichigo I didn't know that you have a girlfriend. When did you get her ? Or you payed her ?

\- Shut up, you, Idiot. (And Ichigo punched him) She isn't my girlfriend. She's Zasahi's daughter.

\- I see... But I have still my doubts. Why would she consider you to look after her ? You're just an idiot.

\- Motherfucker, don't force me to...

\- I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I can't to breathe.

\- I completly forgot. (Ichigo took his blade and he pointed with the back of it Orihime's forehead. Her soul exited from her body.) It's better now ?

\- Yes, thanks.

\- We must to go Renji, but when I will see you again...

\- I can not wait.

The boys grinned to each other and the orange haired shinigami too Orihime's body. He let it in an empty room and after that they entered in the palace. The orange haired girl was walking slowly analizing the place. It's was like in fairy tales. Long corridors, beautiful valuebles everywhere you see, the place was shining. Ichigo stopped suddenly, but she was so absorbed in her observations that she hit him and they fell on the floor. The princess was shaking his head and the shinigami smiled offered to her his hand. She smiled and she took it. After that the man knocked at the door and a weak voice said: Come in.

They entered in the room. The room was sunk in darkness, just a candle was lighting near the woman's bed. Near her was a young woman. Orihime couldn't say more about her because she left soon. The woman raised herself and she lighted a gaz lamp. Soon the room was flooded in colours. The pricess turned her gaze in all corners of the room. The woman laught and she made to the orange hairedd girl to sit next to her. Ichigo had left to let them have their moment.

The queen toched gently her daughter face. She smiled.

\- I know you probably have a lot of questions, my dear. I'm sorry that I didn't spend enought time with you...

\- I cannot understand all these things. I throught that I lost my father and mother in the night of the accident.

\- They weren't your real parents. They were my sister and his brother. You see... Soul Society isn't like the Heaven. Despite the beautiful stories about it, it have a dark side. The true king of Soul Society loves power. And during the time he wanted to obtain the 5 abilities of the most recognized clans, including ours. I and your father chose to seal our powers in 2 objects and put them save because we didn't want King to get involve in our lives, and maybe because we weren't enought powerful to kill him. And all was good. Al least for a while. When I was pregnant with your brother and we were sure that he had a powerfull reyatsu, the King made as a visit as soon as he was noticed about. He threatened us that in the first day when our son will reveal his powers he will take him from us. Your father did the best to save you and your brother for your unlucky destiny, but he didn't succeeded in the right time. At the beginning he tried to do all alone. But he only had bad luck. The king's man almost killed them because he tried not to respect his superior's orders. After that Sora was born and we were happy. But your father made an secret alliance with the others heads of the families. And he succeeded to sent Sora in the human world with my sister and his husband. After years when you got born we saw that you have the same ''luck'' as your brother. So we must to give up at you too. It was harder to send you, maybe because we had known what pain you have in your heart when you can't be with your child. But in a final we did it. We received once in a while photoes with you and your brother and some letters about how are you. The situation here was stable if I can say that. But after some years my sister and her husband were killed in a car accident. It was a hard time. There we saw you there for the first time since your birth. Despite all I was glad that I could see you again. We convinced yourself that we must to wait till the King will be changed or when he will renounce at his selfish desieres. But when your brother was killed was the worst moment in my life. The king men killed him because he descovered his power in the day before and they tried to push him harder to go with them but they tried to hard... Your father didn't was the same. He decided to went in Soul Society to train himself. To be more powerfull and to prevent you to stay more time away from your really home. After he had left I've got sick. And the doctor didn't gaved me much time. I still must to have some years, but recently the situation was too bad. So I decided to call you home maybe for the last time I can and to say you the real story. Please forgive us because we weren't so powerful to protect you. (And some dropps fell from her cheeks. She felt a hug and some tears on her neck, it was her daughter)

\- How can I be mad at you ? You and my father did your best to protect us. You renonced at us, not because you didn't loved us, but because you loved us more that yourselves. I can't be more proud that you're my parents.

The heart of the mother was beeting faster. Her life seems to come back in her body. It seems like the children can make wonders. After they stopped from their crying, Orihime started to tell to her mother some stories about her and his brothers. Her face became powerfull and the fire of happines was lit in her eyes.

\- Orihime, you and Sora have some beautiful moments together.

\- Yes, we have. (The queen body start shaking and she started to cough ) You're fine ?

\- Yes, I am. (But all was a lie. The princess can saw on her hand blood. That wasn't good.) Sorry, my dear, but I must to go to sleep for now. My body isn't so strong like yours. Maybe you will tell me more about your life.

\- Of course, I will. Good night, mother.

\- Good night, my princess. (And she fell asleep with a big smile on her face. Her dauther wasn't mad on her and she said ''mother'' what else will be more beautifull ? )

The girl closed silently the door and start to walk on the corridor. With her mind full of things she had just hit another person. She lifted herself in knees and put he head down when she apologized without looking at the person.

\- Twice in a day. I must to be a lucky man, isn't it ?

\- Ichigo-kun...

\- That's right. Let me help you. (And he give her his hand to raise herself up) I was waiting for you, but you staied too longer so I walked a little outside.

\- Oh... I'm really sorry. I didn't want to make you upsad. I didn't know that you waited for me. I'm so sorry.

\- Tsh... No problem. Trust me that I had more bad things in my life so to wait for somebody it's not a big deal. You're alright ?

\- I think so... I don't know... I'm confused.

\- A good walk it's always helping.

\- That sounds great. Thank you.

And they went ouside. It was a beautiful night. The stars was shining and they illuminates the paved streets and the trees in blooming. They went on a little street between the beautiful sakura trees. Orihime felt that her concerns are flyinf from her head like the petals of the flowers. Soon her beautiful smile appeared on her face.

\- You have right. This walk it's helping me a lot.

\- I'm glad that I can help.

\- Do you know how bad she is ?

\- Yes... She has... a week left... Her shape is really bad and the doctors can do nothing for her. I'm sorry.

\- I see. Thanks for telling me.

\- Tsh... The air become colder. We must to return. I will show you your room.

\- You don't have to do that. You can say me where she is and I will try to find by myself. It would be cruel to let you do more for me. You must to be tired.

\- Nonsense. Even if I will try to explain to you where the room is you will never found it. This castle is like a maze. In addition your rooms is actually next to mine so it's in my way.

The girl accepted the invitation and soon she was on her bed with her blanket on her head.

In the next morning...

 **P.s. What are you thinking about this begining ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime woke up and she was wondering if all was a dream. The answer come soon when she descovered that the room where she is isn't hears. She put aside her sheets and she walked in front of the mirror. Her skine was a little whiter and her hair was a real disaster. She grab the brush in front of the mirror and she brusher her hair. The memories of the last night make her smile and a little to blush. She wasn't alone anymore. She was a part of something, despite it's strange. She can know her mother and maybe her presence could make her live a little longer. She know that she must not ever say to her what Ichigo said to her. Ichigo... That boy was a mystery of her. When she first met him she was scared, but now he was nice. Why ? She figured out that staying in this room will not give her any answers about her questions so she put some clothes on her and she went out. The palace was so big like the boy said. It was hard for Orihime to find the exit, but luckily she has a good memory. When she arrived in the gardens she saw the queen there drinking a tea. She went there to salute her mother, but soon she remained there and she was speaking with her.

\- Did you sleep well ?  
\- Yes, I did. Thank you for your concern. The room is a little strange, isn't like my last one. I don't want to upsed you.  
\- You didn't. You can take lieutenant Kurosaki when you want and you can buy all the thing that you want to fell you better.  
\- You're too kind with me.  
\- It's nothing. Let me at least do that for you.  
\- Ok.  
\- Orihime...  
\- Yes, mother ?  
\- I know that is soon, but I want you to start your training.  
\- Training ?  
\- Yes.  
\- I told you that the situation isn't well here, and probably as long as you're staying here the King can find you more easily. You must to learn about your powers and how to use them. I will not be there for much time so any second is priceless. What do you think ?

Orihime was surprised by the queen's behavior. But Ichigo was right that she hasn't more time left so she must make her wishes come true.

\- I will start my training as soon as you want, mother.  
\- Really ? I'm so glad. We will start the training in a hour. Go and find Kurosaki to give you some appropiate clothing.  
\- Yes, mother.  
\- You're such a nice girl, Orihime. You're father would be so delighted to see you.  
\- Will I see him ?  
\- Who knows ? I didn't seen him for some years. Maybe with some luck we can pull together our familly. (And she smiled. Orihime responded at her smile with one of hers.) Now, please excuse me, I have things to do. You can go to the training ground. Kurosaki is usually training himself ther. Nelliel will show you the place.  
\- Are you sure, queen ? If you want I can help you to go and...  
\- Nonsenses. I can move myself on my legs. (And she gingled) If you want to help me help my daughter. I will be gratefull.  
\- Of couse, majesty.  
\- See you later, Orihime. Enjoy your time.  
\- Yes, I will. Thank you, mom.

The girls were walking and they soon dissapeared in the view. The queen left after se couldn't see them anymore and she went to Hachi to improve the security of the castle. The atmosphere was quiet. Orihime was looking at the taller girl next to her. She has blue hair, green eyes and a severe position. She probably practiced it for a long time to give her the feelings of respect and a little fear. Orihime had felt that she froze when her gaze met hers.

\- We arrived.

Orihime lost her words for a while. She was new ans she was a stranger and the attitude of the girl next to her didn't made the things easier to her. She was acting like a supperior and if you make a bad move you will finish dead. Ichigo was training with Renji, but he interrupted his trainig in order to see what the girls want.

\- What are you doing here, the queen have problems again ? (He asked Nelliel.)  
\- No. All it's fine. She seems to be better.  
\- I'm glad to know that.  
\- You're more powerfull now.  
\- Tsh, it's nothing. I learnt one or two tricks.  
\- I see. (And a little smile was on the girl face. They loked at each other some time, but he turned his gaze to Orihime.)  
\- Do you need me ?  
\- I... I...  
\- I will let you talk. I will be here in a hour. Good luck.

The girl left in the same way and made Orihime to loose all her courage. Ichigo retained Zangetsu on his shoulder and waited for the girl to say something, but nothing come.

\- You have nothing to be scared about her.  
\- How can I be scared ? She's just so perfect. (She covered her mouth when she realized that her voice come back and she opened her heart to the boy. He smiled. At least she will speak now.)  
\- She isn't perfect. She has her defects but she succeded in time to cover them. She is nice after a while. When I first met her I thought that she like to eat people.  
\- And now ?  
\- I think it's better. I'm still alive and no one died from her hands. (Orihime gingled) The true is that she might be scary at the begining but she is a good person. At least she was like that with me. (She felt her heart hurting a little.)  
\- Do you like her ? (Orihime would face palmed herself if she wouldn't be so ashamed of her question. She had known him since yesterday and now she wanted personal details. What was wrong with her ? Ichigo's moves cut her thoughts. He put his zampakuto on his back.)  
\- I like her as a friend. She was near me in some bad times, but nothing more.  
\- I see. (She was feeling fine now.) Thank you for all. I'm feeling better now.  
\- Tsh... Forget about all. Why are you here ?  
\- The queen asked me to find some appropiate cloathing, but I don't know what's that meaning.  
\- For what you need them ?  
\- For my training.  
\- That's easy. Come after me. You can find some ones at the barrack.  
\- Ok.

Orihime left in Ichigo's presence. He was not the type of talker, maybe he was saving his words for the time when something matters. After five minutes they entered. The orange haired shinnigami show Orihime where the kimono's are, but she didn't find one for her size.

\- I can take this one.  
\- But it's to big for you. You will hurt yourself in your training if you don't have the right clothes. (She blushed.)  
\- I'm sorry that I'm such a burden.  
\- Tsh... Just stop complaining. It's nothing. We will go at one of my friends and he will fix it for you.  
\- Thank you.

Ichigo didn't say anything. He grabbed one kimono and went with Orihime to Ishida's house. Orihime was a little scared about his place. All it was just white. Are they in the right place ?

\- Don't be scared. Maybe he is odd, but he knews what to do.  
\- What did you said Kurosaki ? (Said Ishida while he was entering in the room. He socked a little the girl, because of his unusual style. )  
\- I don't have time to speak with you. Can you fix it for her ? (The odd boy took the kimono and he examineted carefull and after that he measured Orihime with a tape line.) Can you answer faster? I don't have all my day to spend here.  
\- Oh, Kurosaki, you're suck a burden sometimes. Of course I can fix it. Give me ten minutes and I will be ready.  
\- Do it in five.

The boy exited the room murmuring some bad words at the orange haired shinnigame. Ichigo didn't cared about his friend behavior. It was strange but they well understood each other. Orihime was worried because he through that she upset him, but the boy wasn't paying attention at her feeling now. He wanted to go as soon as she can. He didn't like to ask favors to Ishida. The time passed quick. The odd boy come in the room with the kimono adjusted. It was fitting fine on Orihime and he thanked him for his help. The teens didn't said a word to eack other till the queen appeared. Ichigo wanted to apologize himself, because he wanted to do some things, but she didn't allow him.

\- Can you stay a little longer. I need your help with Orihime's training.  
\- You know that's not my type. I'm not good to protect things.  
\- Nonsense. You protected me a lot a long time ago and I know that you're good, but you must to practice more.  
\- With what can I help you ?  
\- With a demonstration. I want you to hit Nelliel with your Tetsuga's Tenshow.  
\- What ? What did you do, Nel to deserve it ?  
\- I did nothing. You must have patience, the queen hadn't finished yet. She wanted you to hit me to use my protection shiel to learn her daughter this ability. You're such a child.  
\- Nelliel, I think that's enough. So do you want to help ?  
\- I can take a couple of minutes free.  
\- Good. Now Orihime I want you to be attempt. You must to see her moves. For the first time we will take the things slower and after that with normal speed. Are you ready ?  
\- I think so.  
\- It's fine. It's no probleme if you will not succed first time. Nelliel please explain what are you doing.  
\- Yes, majesty. First of all you must to make your mind clear and to focus on what you want to do. For now we want to call the protection shield. They are many shields. Usually a man can have one or two shield. For calling your shield you must know his name. You can know him when you're going in your world. But you will not have a problem with that, because you are a part of the main branch of the clan and you're using the same incantation. When you're saying your incantation you must to concentrate your energy to a single point and when you sense that it flowing you release it in a form of a shield. Now I will show you how this is working.

The girl showed to her the steps and she explained her again how the thing are going. When she finished her explanations a pink shield cover the front of her body. Orihime was watching every move with maximum attention. She was surprised again by the grace and elegance of the girl, but she hid all in her heart. Ichigo was watching too and he was a little surprised by her natural talent. After that he did his job and hit Nelliel using his Tetsuga's Tenshow and she defended herself so easy.

\- I showed you the moves, now try by yourself. (Said Nelliel. Ichigo didn't leave yet, he was wondering if the princess will succeed. All the gazes were on her, Orihime was feeling that her heart had a little less and she will explode. Her mother touch on her shoulder calmed her.)  
\- You can not try if you will not. I won't to force you. I will be ok with any decision of you want to take.  
\- I will be fine. I can at least try.

Orihime concentrated all her energy like Nelliel said and she told the incantation, but nothing come. She tried again and again, but nothing happened. She was feeling bad, she was feeling that she disappointed everyone. Ichigo was looking in other part avoiding her gaze, the girl was smiling with delight and her mother encouraged her.

\- It's ok if you can not do that. It's your first try. Maybe you didn't accommodated with the place and with your powers. Soon you will better, I'm sure.  
\- I will. (And she forced herself to smile, it was hard but that was at least that she could do to respond at her mother feelings.)  
\- Queen, you must to take your pills and to sleep. Don't forget about doctor's advice. (Said blue haired girl)  
\- I'm fine Nelliel. Don't be so concerned about my health. I can stay a little longer with my daugther and after that I will take them.  
\- But...  
\- It's ok, mother. I will be fine. I will practise more and maybe when you will woke up I will be better.  
\- Are you sure ?  
\- Yes, I am.  
\- You're such a good child. Nelliel let's go. If you need something ask Kurosaki. He will help you.  
\- I will.

The queen smiled and she went to the castle with Nelliel. Orihime was grabbing hard her arm to calm herself down, but she couldn't do much. She went to Ichigo to tell him that he is free to go where he want.

\- Are you sure ?  
\- Yes, I am. I will be fine. You can go to your friends or to your training or to do whatever you like.  
\- Thanks.

After Ichigo finished to say the last words he left or maybe he facked that he left. He was a little concerned about her. When Orihime throught that she was alone she tried again and again and again and nothing happened. She hit the ground. She covered her face with her palms and she started to cry. She wasn't good enough. Nelliel made all to be so easy. Sure she succeded it for the first time. Ichigo wanted to do somethig, but the best thing that he could do was to let her alone and he run in an other part. Orihime was still crying she wanted to be strong. She wanted to make proud her mother, but how ? She lifted up and she was trying harder. She felt again, but nothing would stop her. The night come soon and her body was full with wounds and blood. Who would think that this training was so painfull ? She only succeded to focus just a little ball of enegy in her hand, but it was so small. Some laughter made her to escape her little ball from her hands and it made a ugly wound on fer left leg. She screamed of pain.

\- Sorry, did I made you demobilize ? (The voice was so family but she couldn't say who it was.)  
\- It's nothing. (She heard some steps and the body of the speaker appeared in her face. She was Nelliel.)  
\- You're so silly. You come here from your world and you have the claim to be as good as us from the first try ? You disgust me. I hate the girl like you. You think that if you're the princess you are better that any of us. - I didn't...  
\- Be quiet. You're only burden. You have a special place in the queen's heart only because you're her daughter. You're pathetic. Look at you. You are full of wounds and you want to quit. A real leader, a real princess will not quit so easily. She would think at the others before her. You're just a princess just with you name.  
\- Please stop... (and she started to cry)  
\- Did I hurt you ? I'm not sorry about all of what I said. I have right. You see... Maybe your theatrical piece of a good and innocence girl will not take longer. You're aren't good at using your powers. You're mother was the best. It's such a shame to have such a child. I'm leaving now. I will not waste any more time with girl like you.

Ans she left letting the princess to suffer because of her sharp words. Inoue was watching her palms, her body. She was in a real bad shape. It was true that she wanted to quick. Maybe she was selfish, but she did it with no bad intention. She wasn't usual with those feeling. Maybe the girl's impression wasn't so bad. In fact she was new, she was a princess only with her name, she didn't do something to deserve the title of her respect. She concluded that she desrved all the pain that she was suffering. She must to do more. She must to train more, she must to apologize to Ichigo for hers behavior. She was rude with him. She spoke with him using his name without asking his permission, she asked him about some privite details and it wasn't nice and probably she did more. She was such disaster. She raised herself and she moved the weight of her body to the bark of the tree next to her. She tried with her last powers to make her energy ball bigger. And she succeeded. Now it looks somehow decent. She lost her balance when she heard the orange haired boy voice. She was prepared to hit the ground but his arms protected her from the impact. He put herself down next to the tree and he sat next to her.

\- I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san.  
\- What happened ?  
\- I ... I... I didn't want to upsad to you. - I'm not upsad. What made you to believe that ?  
\- My behavior.  
\- What ? You did nothing wrong.  
\- Don't be with me like that just because I'm a princess that doesn't force you to pretend that everything it's ok.  
\- Hold on. Do you think that I were pretending all the time to be another person just because someone ordered to me to help you to do some things ? You're wrong. I'm not such a person and I will never be. (Orihime could sense that he was hurt by her words, she was sorry about all that she said but she just can not to turn back the time. She must face herself with the situation.)  
\- I'm...  
\- Don't dare to apologize, you will anoy me ever more.

The princess were feeling more bad if that could be possible. She still wanted to say something, to do something. She tried to touch her shoulder but she touched only the air. It seems that she upset the only friend she had here. She could not support anymore to stay in the same place so she lifted herself and run to her room. The she was feeling a little better to know that no one will interrupt her from express her grief.

The next day... 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Despite the beautiful day the princess she was submerged in her sadness. It seems like nothing can chance her mode. She finally got out from her room around noon. She welcomed all the people around her with a perfect fake smile and she did the same for the rest of the day. No one saw the difference or maybe they wanted to let her to order her things. The princess was glad that her mother didn't put her to train today. The wounds of the last training ware still at there place, but the wounds on her heart were bigger. She didn't seen Ichigo today. Probably he avoided her or who knows. She just wanted to apologize, but all tuned wrong. Maybe for this time she will wait till the things will be better between them or she will wait a little longer to speak with him. It was hard to ignore her desire to talk with him, but it was harder for her to know that he staied next to her. Maybe if the situation will not be as good as she hoped she will move in an other way or maybe back at her real home. She wanted to go outside despite it was midnight. She walked slowly in order to do not disturb anyone. She sat down the cold grass and she was watching stars. It seems that even them are too far away from her. All was far away. She sensed like she is the only person in the world. She ignored the guards. Maybe she will make their lives easier if she just sat here and do nothing, think about nothing. They sky was covered by the clouds like they wanted to hide even this pure light from her. All was sank in darkness. She didn't understood what she was feeling anymore. She was disoriented. She lifted her gaze to catch the last rays of the moon, but the orb just revealed a scene that she wasn't thinking that it was possible. Ichigo was sitting near a lake in Nelliel's presence. He told to her that they were just friends. What a lie. Maybe Ichigo isn't the person what she who thought she was or maybe all was a misunderstanding. The rain started and she let it wet her clothes and body to wash her dirty thoughts. Some people walked near her, but she didn't paid attention at them. She was staying with her eyes closed and with her legs hitting a pool. She ignored all. A warm blanket put on her shoulders made her to return to reality. She recognized the smell and she tried to avoid his gaze.

\- Are you ok ?  
\- I'm fine, Kurosaki-san.  
\- No, you're not. Come inside.  
\- No, thank you. I like better here.  
\- You will catch a cold.  
\- I don't care.  
\- I see... (and he sat up next to her)  
\- You must not do that.  
\- Yes, but I want so. (She still wasn't looking at him) I'm sorry...  
\- What ? (She made her eyes bigger and she wanted to hear every word)  
\- I was in a bad mode yesterday and I let all on your shoulders. I'm sorry. I must to admit that you really got me angry, but I mustn't to be acting like that. You did not know me since recently and you have right to question me. (Her heart was beatting faster. She didn't expected him to talk to her about that, she didn't throught that he will be still next to her after she doubted about him. But someone else is waiting for him now and she is taking his time.)  
\- I'm sorry too. I was in a bad mode too. You have nothing to apologize - Tsh... Let's forget about all.  
\- I agree.

A little smile was painted now on her face. The sky lit reflecting her good mode. She put her blanket down and she was walking around with no shoes. She felt free. She needed that after all the bad things that happened. Ichigo was walking a little in her back. She was wondering why he didn't left yet, but she didn't want to ask that yet. Maybe she will make him angry again. She ran in the gardens letting the petals to fly around her. She was like a fairy who had lost on the earth. Ichigo was staying on a tree and he was watching her. On a window her mother was watching her too. She smiled. She was relieved that her daugther was better now. Her moves froze when Nelliel's voice cut the air. She was calling the orange haired shinnigami. He wanted to say good night to the princess, but she was with her back at him. She liked that evening and if she will see him leave she will be sad. The boy seems to understand or at least to don't insist anymore. He still took a last look at her. The door closed and the girl was free to enjoy the rest of her evening.  
The other days were nice if you can say that so. Orihime and Ichigo didn't see each other. They were busy with their duties. Orihime succeded to make a decent shield and the queen was happy. She learnt her some etiquette lesons who will be good for her in the future. Ichigo on the other side was fighting with Hollows. It was an unexpect attack at the head office and he went there to help the others. The days wasn't so nice to them. When he come back he was full of wound and too tired to see anyone. When it was made a weak since she arrived she succeded to finish her first training. She didn't used her shield on a real battle or against someone. She had the rest of her life to experience that, but for now she wanted to learn as many things as she could from her mother. For today they will spend the day together learning a new technique. Orihime was curious about what she will learn and her mother was amused by her behavior.

\- What I would do today.  
\- You will learn a special technique. It's one of my favorites. I will teach it by myself.  
\- But, mother, didn't you said to me that you sealed your powers a long time ago ?  
\- Yes, I did but it doesn't mean that I can not use them never. I can save my spiritual energy and I can use it when I like. It's not as powerfull as using all my powers, but it's good for you.  
\- I got it.  
\- Good. I will teach you the heal technique. It's almost the same with the last one. You must to concentrate your energy on the hurt spot and after that to release it in that zone.  
\- Why would happen if I will use it in a shield form.  
\- It's complicated. I don't know what will happen. I know that how bigger your point of energy as big is your power. I was the best of our clan at that and I never succeded to make a heal shield, but you can try. You must learn first how to do that and after that you can improve yourself.  
\- Ah... You're right.  
\- Of course I have. Let's begin. It will be hard to practice your power on the humans and because of that we will training using the fish.  
\- Fish ?  
\- Yes. Don't think that it is easier. You must to find the balance between how fragile the creature is and how big your powers is. I must to warn you that this is the most difficult technique. You will learn others, but this one need your full concentration. Look a little trick what works for me. You must to examinate very well the person since the begining and when you're starting the healing try to focus on the wound, on how you can repair it. It's really helpfull. I will tell you how this saved me from a bad situation between your father and his brother. They are like the water and the fire. Let's continuing the training I will show you first and after after that I want you to try.

The queen took in her hands the dead body of the fish and put some fingers on the wound. Soon a green enegy covered the fish body and made him as new as he was. After the demonstration was finished Orihime took her fish in her hands and she did the same as her mother, but the effect was different. The little creature body come alive and the queen was real shocked. She never know in her life a person who can make the deads to live again. The queen put the fish in a aquarium and she let to her daughter another one. The result was the same. Her girl was talented. It was a good news what give her the power to continue her fight for her life. She left some tears to escape from her eyes when she remembered about so many things that she would like to discuss or to teach her Orihime. When she recovered herself she could sense her princess warm hand on her face.

\- Are you ok ?  
\- Yes, I am. I'm little upsad that I'm running out of time. It isn't a pleasant thing when you want to do so many things, when you're feeling want still to live.  
\- Mother now you're talking about nonsenses. You will be just fine. You must take your pills and listen to your doctor's advice. - I don't know what I would do if I would lose you.  
\- You will never know because that will never happen. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay as much time as I can with you.  
\- You really know how to warm your mother's heart.  
\- Come here.

And Orihime embraced her. Her body wasn't as weak like the first time they met. She was feeling better and everyone could see on her face. She helped her mother to lift herself up and they turned their gazes to the aquarium.

\- What would you do with them ?  
\- I think that they won they right to not be our dinner. (And she laght.) I think that they will look pretty in your room. Didn't you said that you always wanted some pets ?  
\- Really ? Can I keep them ?  
\- Yes. It's not problem at all. You can ask Taska about them. They don't need food. You must change their water after some days I think. I had some fish when I was at your age, but there are some years. You can go with lieutanement Kurosaki. I heard that he had returned for a day or two. Are you good friends, aren't you ?  
\- I sincerely don't know. I don't know so much people here. I think I can say that we're friends.  
\- If you want I can introduce yourself to more people. You will like them.  
\- I don't know what to say.  
\- Don't be shy, Orihime. Soul Society isn't to different from the Word of living. I'm sure that you will make a lot of friends. Look for begining you can go for shopping some things. I'm sure that you will find Ranghiku there and she will help you to know everyone.  
\- Rangiku?  
\- Yes, it's a woman with orange hair. She likes to wear her clothes in her style. You can not miss her. I will don't tell you more.  
\- Thank you, mother ! I'm glad that you're my mom.  
\- Me too, my little pricess. What are you waiting ? Go to shopping you deserve it and if you will see Kurosaki tell him to go to my office. I have something to discuss with him.  
\- Is he in trouble ?  
\- No, he isn't. We will just discuss some things.  
\- Ok. I will tell him. Thank you, again.  
\- It's my pleasure. Use this card to pay for what you want. I will not accept a negative response.

The girl walked out from the room with her aquarium and her news pets. When she wanted to enter in place where her room was she had difficulties in order to open the door. She succeded to push it a little using her right feet, but il almost hit her when she wanted to free it. Luckily the orange haired shinnigami was there and he helped her.

\- Thank you.  
\- Tsh... What are you having there ? New pets ?  
\- Yes. I learnt a new technique of healing and I could bring the life back to these little ones.  
\- Did you revived them ?  
\- I think so. I didn't talk much my mother about that, but she was surprised.  
\- Of couse she was, I didn't heard about any person who can do something like that. But it will be better if you don't say that to anybody. The walls have ears and it could be dangerous if someone will know about that.  
\- I understand. Thank you for your advice. Where are you going ?  
\- I'm going to do shopping. I'm not like it but I must to do it.  
\- I must to so that too. Can we walk together ? I don't think that I know exactly where the shops are.  
\- It's no problem. I have my day off.  
\- Awesome. Wait a little to let my things off and we will go, I will be back soon.  
\- Take you time.

The girl dissapeared with lightning speed. Ichigo was impressed by her abilities. She succeded to do many things in such a short time. She was different now from he first time he met her. They didn't spent so much time together but he could see that he was more attempt at her gestures and her behavior. She was really happy now and everybody could sense that. She returned quick and they were walking to the shop. As soon as they left some eyes appeared on the wall and an ugly creature appeared from the wall.

\- My king will be so glad to have this information. Finally we will have the blue queen at out little thumb.

He wanted to make his exit on the windows, but Renji saw him and cut his head off.

\- It seems that the peace is destroyed. What do you think Rukia ?  
\- Don't put myself in your business. My duties don't include to nanny you.  
\- You're impossible.  
\- We have business to do.  
\- Later. I must to inform the queen.  
\- Send to her a Hell Butterfly or are you wanting to get upset Nee-sama.  
\- I don't intend to do that. - Let's hurry.  
\- Ok, ok. 


	4. Chapter 4

The pair of shinnigami left and Renji sent the message to the queen. In the same time the orange haired pair arrived at the shops. They were looking odd. They were like old shops. They separed to each other and they promised to met to each other at the 2 o'clock. Orihime was walking looking at the kimono's models exposed in the store storefronts. She liked one blue kimono what reminded her about one of her fake mother's one. She wanted to get in and try it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

\- You made a good choice. Here there aren't so many kimonos to choose, but I'm thinking that it fits for you.

She looked in the glass of the storefront and she could see a orange haired shinnigami woman, with a big chest and with a different style. Maybe she was the one she heard about.

\- Are you working here ?  
\- No, but fashion is one of the women passion. I know well the seller. I'm sure that he will make you a good offer.  
\- Thank you.  
\- No problem. Girls must to help each other. My name is Ranghiku Matsumoto, but you can call me Matsumoto.  
\- I'm Orihime. It's nice to meet you.  
\- Are you new ? I didn't see you since now.  
\- You can say that. I moved myself here not for a long time. I still accommodate.  
\- I understand. You didn't make many friends yet, don't you.  
\- You caught me.  
\- Don't worry. Stay next to me and I will present you at some of my friends. At this shop there some of them so let's go.  
\- Ok.

The older woman opened the door and hit it hard to the wall.

\- I don't think that we must to enter here like that.  
\- Don't be silly. The seller have no problem with that. Urahara, where are you ?  
\- He's in back. He is working at something. What do you want Ranghiku ? (asked a violet haired woman)  
\- Actually I'm not here to buy things for myself. Taichou is so bad and he doesn't want to increase my salary. I want to help her to choose some things. She's knew so she isn't so familiar with all Soul Society thing.  
\- I got it. Who are you ?  
\- I'm Orihime. Nice to meet you.  
\- I'm Youroichi. Take an advice. You didn't choose the right time to be in Soul Society. Some bad things happened recently and more will come. I have secured informations.  
\- Did you get them for Soi Fong ?  
\- Ranghiku, you know that I hate when you're disclose my informers.  
\- Come on, this is not such a big thing. All know about your friendship between you and Soi Foing. Let forget about all and focuse on Orihime. Do you see what a nice body she has ? We must to find something shows her forms.  
\- We must not go too far away. She doesn't seem to be the type of the person who want to dress herself too sexy.  
\- Can I try the blue kimono ?  
\- Of course you can. I have some other things what will look nice to you. Go to change yourself I will give to you my suggestions. Ranghiku come here and help me.  
\- You can not stop me to do that.

And they passed a hour maybe more with trying clothes. Orihime found some cute ones. Finally she was wearing a pink kimono with red flowers and petals painted on him. When Orihime paied the bill Ishida just entered on the door.

\- What's up, Orihime ? How are you ? Is my kimono fitting well on you.  
\- Hello, Ishida. I'm fine thank for your asking. But the kimono isn't in a good shape. I wanted to talk with you about it, but I didn't know who to say it.  
\- How bad is it ?  
\- Let's say that I have only some peaces of it and I don't know where it starts and where it finishes. (Ishida's face changed in white and Inoue was a little worried.) Are you fine ?  
\- Yeah... But my work was destroyed... What a pity...  
\- Don't be upsad. I have more kimonos. I'm sorry about it, but I was training too hard.  
\- It's fine. At least someoane appreciates my work. (Ishida gesticuleted his delight, but Matsumoto hit him in his head) Why did you do that ?  
\- Because you're acting more odd than usual. I told you to be nicer with the women. You can to behave with her bad. Orihime where did you find him ?  
\- A friend told me. (Ranghiku turned her gaze to Ishida)  
\- Kurosaki come at me to help her.  
\- No way. You're here for not a long time and you succeded to make Ichigo to go at Ishida for help. I'm impressed.  
\- It's something wrong ?  
\- It's nothing bad, but Ichigo isn't the type of the person to ask someone for help. He didn't talk very much and he doesn't socialize with many people. Despite of it he is quite popular. When did it happened, Youruichi ?  
\- You forgot it already ? He did it after he save some captains from the last war. He was still an officer and he was promoted soon as a lieutenant. He refused to be the captain in order to protect the blue queen kingdom. I heard that it is a family duty or something like that.  
\- I never know that he did all of this.  
\- You're still new. You will know the people soon. It's a matter of time. Now I would appreciate if you will leave. I want to go to find new informations.  
\- Youruichi you're allways on running. (Said Ranghiku)  
\- I'm not in vain the goddes of lighting. See you later.

And the violet haired woman dissapeared spreadding some sand on her friend.

\- She make me nervous when she is acting like that. Can she pay more attention at the details.  
\- Don't get nervous because you look older when you're in that mode, Matsumoto.  
\- Well, well I must to be expecting about such a speach from you. Are you still hurt after our battle ?  
\- I'm saying to you for the last time that you didn't fight fair.  
\- In love and war everything it's allowed.  
\- Orihime you better stay away from that woman. She causes only problems. (Ranghiku took in a force embraced Orihime)  
\- Me and Orihime are good friends. Don't listen to his words he's only jealous on my.  
\- You...  
\- What ?  
\- Hold yourselves back. The girl is running out of air. (Said Rukia and the shinnigamis gazes were on Inoue what was more redder that a tomato. Ranghiku get her free and she apologized because she wasn't so attentive. Soon Renji began to upsed the orange haired shinnigami and they started a battle in the middle of the road. Rukia took Orihime closer and Ishida went away to work at some of his projects)  
\- Those stupids, they're fighting always by nonsenses. I'm sorry that you must to see that. It's just an ordinary day.  
\- It's not as bad. They're funny.  
\- Yes, they are. I'm Kuchiki Rukia.  
\- I'm Orihime. Nice to meet you.  
\- You are new Orihime, aren't you ?  
\- Is it so obvios ?  
\- A little. But it's fine. All was like you at the begining, but with time all will be better you will see.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Do you want to go next week at my house ? It will be a party.  
\- I don't know exactly what to say. I must to ask the permission.  
\- Who you must to ask permission ? Maybe I can help you.  
\- Hold back, Rukia. Don't try to kill her with your stupid questions. (Said Ichigo who just appeared with some bags in his hands)  
\- We were having an important conversation till you interrupted us.  
\- I don't give a shit. Come on, Orihime. We must to go.  
\- Ok. Goodbye, Rukia. Maybe I will see you soon. I will let you know my response. Have a good day. - You too, Orihime. And take care of that bastard. He can be a bad influence.  
\- I heard you.  
\- I wanted to.  
\- Midget.  
\- Sucker.

And they succed to leave the others back. After it was a good distance between them Orihime started to make a conversation.

\- How did you find me ?  
\- It was easy. I chased the disaster.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- It's not your fault. This is their natural behavior. You will see that they can be worse. Today they were actually in a good shape.  
\- Do you know them ?  
\- You can say so. We're know each other from some years. I know a lot of people, but that doesn't mean that I'm good friend with them.  
\- How are them ?  
\- They're fine if you don't see their behavior. You will met other people more strange than them, some of them dangerous. Because of that you must to avoid to walk alone. - I heard that you fought in the last days.  
\- Yeah. Some things are totally wrong. One more reason to stay close to the castle.  
\- It's so bad ?  
\- It's more than you can imagine.  
\- I understood. My mother asked me to ask you if you can walk to her office to discuss.  
\- I will. Thank you for letting me know.  
\- Kurosaki-san ?  
\- Call me Ichigo. When you're talking like that I'm feeling that my old man is next to me and he is trying to do someting stupid.  
\- Come one, I don't think that he is so bad.  
\- You don't know my familly.  
\- Good point of view.  
\- We arrived. I must to go.  
\- Good luck.  
\- Tsh...

And a little smile covered his face while the princess wasn't paying attention. She entered in her room and the boy left. He knocked first and after that he entered in the office. The queen was sitting at her desk and she was writing some reports. She lifted of her gaze and Ichigo could read the worry in them.

\- I can get back later.  
\- No, you can stay. Don't pay attention at me. It's nothing.  
\- (The shinnigami didn't belived her, but he respected her desire and he continued to speak.) I heard that you wanted to see me.  
\- Yes, I would. Did you see him ? - Not at all. Your husband wasn't there, but he let me a note for you using one of his men. (Her light from her eyes died when she heard his answer.)  
\- It's just his type. He is always worrying but he never comes to see how the others are doing.  
\- I'm sorry that I couldn't do more.  
\- You did enought. Don't listen to my words. I'm a queen and I must to be strong to protect my people, but you see... Sometimes I can not forget about my heart desiers. I'm just a human. Please let me the letter. I want to check someting. (The boy gaved to her the letter and the queen examinated it with all her focus. After she was sure that all was fine she opened it. Her face was changing her colour with each row she read. After she finished it she put the piece of paper down and remained silent.)  
\- Bad news ?  
\- They are worse that I could imagined. They took Kisone.  
\- Who could they ? He trained himself all the time. I don't think that they could put their hands so easily on them.  
\- I was a plot. Some of his friends betraided him. In the best case they threw him in prison. I can not believe that my Kisone is in this situation.  
\- Motherfuckers, I swear that I will make those bastards to pay for that.  
\- Calm down, lieutenantt, it's only the begining.  
\- What do you want to say ?  
\- Renji informed me that he found one of the king's men spying the castle. He was seen around Orihime's room. He could kill her so easily. Maybe it was not such ideea to bring her here.  
\- I don't think so. When I was fighting I heard some guards of the king talking about one of the king's plan. He sent many people in the word of living and he is searching every where to find the princess.  
\- He is acting fast. He wants us to make some wrongs to use them in his advantage.  
\- What will you do ?  
\- I don't know exactly. I have something in my mind, but you will don't like it.  
\- What is it ?  
\- I think that is the best for Orihime to stay somewhere where he will not think about that. Maybe at your father house.  
\- That's a bad idea. We don't have any solution left ?  
\- Maybe there were, but I don't see nothing. You must not to accept my idea. - I will accept that, but it will be hard. You know my father.  
\- How can I don't know him ? He was and he is my husband's best friend. They are so funny together. - Sorry, but I can not think at my father in that way. (The queen giggled)  
\- It's fine. I can not blame you. So lieutenant Kurosaki would you accept to take care of my girl and protect her with the price of your life ?  
\- Yes, your majesty.  
\- Thank you, lieutenant. Can you go now and inform her ? The sooner we move, the better we will succeed in thwarting king's plan.  
\- You can count of me.  
\- Good you're free, but please take care of you.  
\- I will always have. 


End file.
